Hamtaro's Furry Diary
by Kellaylay
Summary: Ok, so I submitted this little laugh of a story just to make sure I know how to work this thing :p For any of you who might be interested, this is basically the first Hamtaro gameboy game through the eyes of Hamtaro. I wrote it a few years ago...yeah...


The Diary of....

**Hamtaro** ✿

Story

I'm Hamtaro! A cute, happy young hamster who's always ready to help! One day, I was on my way to the clubhouse when Boss, my big manly hamster friend, came up to me. He said, "Hamtaro, I need your help! I'm working on a new project." Of coarse he was, Boss was always working on some kind of project for the clubhouse. "But it's a suprise, and I want all the ham-hams to see it". "Umm...ok?", I said. "Oh...right! None of them are here! There all out doing who knows what, so do you think you can gather them all back here?", he asked. "Sure!", I said. I was always ready for a new adventure. And I, Hamtaro, the best friendly hamster you'll meet, can do it.

Just as I was about to run out the door to explore hamster land, Boss called me back over. "Oh, and, you'll need to learn some ham chat before you go". I've heard of ham chat, but I never really learned it, so I said, "Heke?", to let him know I was confused. "It's only the latest craze in hamster talk", Boss said sounding impatient. How would he know, he's in his middle age. Or at least he's not young. But, Boss was right.

He took me to the dance room in the clubhouse, where we had a lot of room. He taught me the four basic ham chat words! Here they are:

❀ ham chat

hamha- hello

tack-q- roll

hif-hif- sniff

digdig- dig

Pretty easy, huh? Then he wrote down some more easy one's to get my ham chat book started. After that, I was finally ready to go! We went back to the main room of the club house, and boss stood in front of his door that said 'keep out' on it, the project was behind it. "I'm gonna stay here and keep working, if you have questions about the hams-hams, ask me", he said. Well ,duh, I have questions. Who do I find first? So I said, "Well ,duh, I have questions. Who do I find first?" Boss growled a little. "First I suggest you start at the Acorn Shrine", he sighed, "It close to here." He looked around. "I heard Bijou was around there earlier...you can start with her", he said. His fat manly cheeks turned red. He had a crush on Bijou, that bastard. "Ok", I said, "I'll find her", I smiled. I could tell Boss was mad that I was gonna find Bijou. Hee-hee-hee.

So off I went, on my big adventure! Yippee! Who knows where those crazy ham-hams can get off to! Well, that made it even more fun!

Day 1- Acorn Shrine

It's my first day at Acorn Shrine, hurray! I knew for a fact acorn shrine was a naturey place, filled with tall acorn trees and blades of grass, and there was a shrine somewhere in it. I looked at my list of ham-hams, and saw that Bijou was first.

Bijou was so caring and kind, and pretty. She was white and always wore her fur in two little blue ribbon pony tails. She's a little french hamster, and she never didn't like dirty things. I wondered where she could be...hopefully not lost and scared! I should deffinatley find her, not Boss. Ick.

good-hamaritan acorn

As soon as I came out of my hole to Acorn Shrine, I saw some green grass and rocks. I breathed in the fresh spring air, I remembered how nice this place was! Then someone screamed, "Hey! Yeah, you!". It was a while hamster with blue inside his ears, and on his feet and paws. He was taller than me, and had black eyes(don't we all). "I'm a good hamaritan. Did you know you can find delicious acorns here at Acorn Shrine?" I just smiled, but I had no idea why this guy was telling me all this. And what the hell was a good hamaritan? "But the acorn aren't in season yet...Achoo!", he sneezed. "I think I'm coming down with something". Ew. Then he jumped off the ledge onto the ground. Ok.....that was a waste of time, I thought.

I waled down the brown ladder and decided to say hamha to him, anyway. He obviously wanted to talk to me. I told him I was looking for the ham-hams. "Oh, really? Well, I just saw a girl with a ribbon go into the forest". Bijou! I walked a little to the right and saw a big tree with a hamster shop under it. Next to the tree was Bijou! Her eyes were all shiney and when she saw me. "Oh, Hamtaro!", she said, "Can you catch me, Hamtaro?" She blushed when she said it in her soft voice. Then she giggled nervously and walked away. Woah-ho-ho! Was Bijou getting a little flirty with me? She was always kind of shy. I giggled a little. How could she resist me? I decided to play her little game, but stop at the hamster shop first. I needed a hot new out-fit to make me look even cuter.

_hamster boutique_

I walked into the boutique and the guy greeted me. He was wearing a bow tie, I wished I had one. I looked at all the stuff. There was a red sweater and a hot chefs hat! That was nice! I bought it and walked out. Hamtaro the hot chef is comin'!

Love-struck girl (Pinky)

I walked out of the shop and saw a white girl hamster with purple ears and the top of her head. She had hearts all around her. She was obviously crushing on someone. I said, hamha. "Why did you wake me up? I was imagining what my sweetheart would be like...", she went back and forth and the heart appeared again. "What kind of hamster do I like? I guess I would like a rather Mega-q hamster".

❀ ham chat

mega-q- big

She wanted a big guy? Then I remembered Bijou! I asked her about her. "If you mean a girl with a ribbon, she went right by me!" Then the girl went back to day dreaming. Wow, she was obsessed. I walked past her, so find that sneaky Bijou.

Old Woman...bad news (Old Lady Muffet)

I was smiling and happy as I walked down the road, lined with tall fresh blades of grass and trees. The spring sun shone above, as I came to a tree with a door. I remembered Old Lady Muffet lived there once. I wonder if she still did? I decided to say hamha. The door flung open, and an old white and grey hamster came out wearing glasses and a little hat thing. "Oh, yes. It's....hamha....", she said squinting at me. Um, ok? "What are you doing in a hamsolo place like this?"

❀ ham chat

hamsolo- lonely

"Come on in why don't you?", she said. Then she started dragging me into her house! So, I spent the next half hour listening to her long boring story. I was so happy to get outside and finally breath again! I ran away from that house and up the path, fast!!

Flower ham? (Daisy)

As I walked on to somehow find Bijou, I saw a lone white flower with a pink middle in a field of grass. I sniffed it, and it smelled really good. Then, a hamster popped out! "This flower smells great, no?", she said. She was a white hamster with golden yellow ears, and the flower was on one of her ears. "It's perfect for a koochi-q like me."

❀ ham chat

koochi-q- pretty

I smiled. She was just as big as me. I said, "Your Mega-q!"The girl started freaking otu. "How dare you! I'm not fat!"Oops, I still gotta get that ham chat right.

Nice Butt (Nelson)

I walked on a little more and a big acorn tree....only something was different about this one. Some hamster's ass was hanging down from it! I did a tack-q on the tree, and a cream colored hamster fell down from it, and landed on me! I knew him, it was Nelson. He was always looking for things. "The tree started shaking and...are you ok? Oh no....oopsie."

❀ ham chat

oopsie- sorry

"It's ok, Nelson", I said. "Oh, hey Hamtaro! I gotta go look for more acorns!", he said and climbed back up.

Love-struck boy (Fluffy)

walked a bit more and saw Bijou! She noticed me and blushed. "Oh no! You found me hamtaro! Hamtaro's trying to catch me!", she ran away again. Hee-hee...I giggled. So now she just announces Hamtaros trying to catch me? Ok, I didn't get that part but oh well. I went in her direction, and soon came to a chubby white hamster with turquoise blue ears, in a little burrow of grass. He was crunched over and looked sad. I said, hamha. "Hamha....huh? I sound sick? Well, I AM sick...in love...", he sighed. I did a tack-q on him to wake him up. Hee-hee, it's fun. "Woahh!! You right, I shouldn't just sit here...but I'm so nervous near her. Huh? What's she like?" I didn't ask him that. "Well, she's teenie."

❀ ham chat

teenie- small

I thought, how could I help this poor guy out. Since I'm_ so_ helpful and unselfish that is. "How about a love note?", I suggested. "Huh? A love note? What a good idea! Your so smart!". He then turned his back to me and started moving in a slightly disturbing way. "I'm done with it!", He exclaimed, "I want to give this love note to the teenie girl the next time I see her, but...could you do it?" He gave me a pink letter sealed with a red heart sticker. "Ok", I shrugged. Scaredy-cat. I took the letter and went off, remembering I was still tracking down hat white french hamster.

Bijou, I found you!

I walked up the path and came to a big acorn tree. Bijou was hiding behind it, blushing, and peeking out of one side. My body tingled, and I laughed deviously. I went to the side she was on an said, "Hey, come on out Bij", but then she quickly scurried to the other side. I laughed and ran to the other side after her, but then she went bac to the other one. She was really trying to get away from me, how cute.....but then she did it for ten more minutes and I began to get a bit impatient.


End file.
